


Here for you, always

by Swan_Queen_Is_Life



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, mama may, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Queen_Is_Life/pseuds/Swan_Queen_Is_Life
Summary: Not very good at summaries, nor am I good at titles, but I needed to fill it out, so yeah. This is my first fic. Feedback is ok, but please don’t be too harsh about it.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Here for you, always

May was making her nightly rounds on base, making sure everything was in order when she heard a crash. She didn’t know where it came from, so she scouted the premises. A couple minutes later she ended up outside of Daisy’s bunk. 

She knocked on the door. No answer, so she knocked again. After the third time of not receiving an answer, she spoke up. 

“Daisy, it’s May. Please open the door. Is everything ok in there?” May could sense Daisy being Hesitant to let her in, she had known the girl long enough to know that when she pushed people away, she was just trying to protect them, even tho she didn’t want them to leave her. 

Finally after 5 minutes, daisy opened the door. She stepped aside, letting May in. That’s when May realized what all of that crashing was from. She saw pictures of Coulson, Lincoln, Trip, and everyone else Daisy loved, smashed and torn into tiny pieces, along with a broken nightstand and dresser. 

“Daisy, what’s this about? Is everything ok?”  
Daisy was contemplating her answer. On the one hand, she could lie about it to May, and feel even more guilty, on the other hand, she could breakdown infront of May, and risk being judged. Either way, the truth had to come out. 

“I can’t do this anymore”  
“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?”  
“I mean I can’t lose another person I am close to. I can’t lose anyone else I love because...”  
She cut herself off, knowing that if she continued, she would burst into tears. 

“Daisy, honey, talk to me. What is this really about?”  
Daisy averted her eyes, dodging May because she didn’t want to break down.  
“I don’t know”  
“Are you sure it has nothing to do with Daniel?”  
“Yes I’m sure. I told him how everything else worked out, how everyone I get close to inevitably dies. He was shocked, but said that he will always be here for me, no matter what”  
Daisy started tearing up, knowing that she Couldn’t hold up this dam any longer.  
“So then what’s this about”  
“It’s just that ever since we got back... I’ve felt this void...”

May knew where Daisy was going with this, because she felt it too. Even though there was a version of Coulson there with them, it still wasn’t the same. Sure he had the same attitude and the same nerd-like behavior, but he wasn’t their Coulson.  
“I just... I m-miss him s-so m-much.”  
Daisy started crying, collapsed against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. May sat down next to the girl, pulling her into a comforting embrace, wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay. You’re okay. You’re here with me, not out in the void of space, not in that barn, you’re here with me in the lighthouse. It’s all going to be okay.”  
May just kept rubbing crickets up and down Daisy’s back, trying to calm her down. Eventually the sobs subsided, a few hiccups coming out every now and then. 

“I just feel so empty. I mean, I saw my birth mom die twice, I’m still not completely over Lincoln’s death, and both of my fathers are dead. Well one of them is actually dead, the other doesn’t know that I am his daughter. But I just can’t handle it. I don’t want to lose you again. Because I cant lost you again mom. You helped me become who I am, and I don’t wanna lose you.” 

May looked at Daisy, letting all this sink in. She thought of Daisy like a daughter, but to hear daisy call her mom was the best feeling ever.

“Honey, you won’t lose me. I promise you I am not going anywhere.”  
“Yeah you say that, but I know that you are gonna leave me. Everyone does, eventually.”  
“Daisy I promise you, I am going to stay here with you for as long as possible. I’m not going anywhere. I love you too much to ever leave you.”  
Daisy started crying again. Not out of sadness, but out of happiness. She was happy that May loves her as much as she loves May. 

“The day you told me that you hoped Jiaying is everything I wanted her to be, I wanted to tell you that she wasn’t, because I had already found my mom, but I was just too blind to notice it until after she tried to kill me. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that.” 

May started running her fingers through Daisy’s hair, comforting her, and soothing her. 

“It’s all in the past. The important thing is that you are alive, and that you are still here with me.”

Daisy sat up, and curled up against Mays side, putting her head in the crook of May’s neck. She thought back on all the memories she had with May, both happy and sad. But she was ultimately happy that she did find her mom, in the long run. 

They sat like that up against the wall for a good thirty minutes in silence, just embracing eachother, happy to be together. Daisy had fallen asleep not long before, but she started shivering. May had picked her up, and placed her on the bed. When May was about to leave, Daisy grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait, can you stay? I know that there isn’t anything going on, but it would make me feel a bit safer.”  
“Yes I’ll stay with you” May walked over to the other side of the bed, and sat up near the headboard, pulling Daisy with her so that Daisy’s head rested on her shoulder. May started stroking her hair again trying to get Daisy to fall back asleep. Before Daisy fell into complete unconsciousness, she told May what she had been meaning to say since day one. 

“I love you Mom.”  
May hesitated for a second, trying not cry right there. “I love you too Daisy”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is kinda weird, but im not that good at writing. However this idea has been in my head since the day of the finale, so I just had to get it out. Feedback is encouraged, but please don’t be too harsh. It is only my first fic.


End file.
